Super Powers
by darkestswan
Summary: After Emma's endless day of fighting magical creatures and being challenged by Regina, Killian decided that he should test out her super power- it's the heroic thing to do. Rated M for lots of smutty goodness. Captain Swan.


It had been a long, long day, and Storybrooke's sheriff was exhausted.

That ridiculous hat Gold had tried to use to free himself from the dagger was spitting out creatures of all kinds. It was bad enough that it had almost taken away Killian's heart and her entire self, but now it was spewing out magical beings like mad. Fairies and and giggling sea nymphs were a little staggering but fine once they got over the initial shock of their newfound realm, but bat-like monsters and winged creatures that spat out fireballs weren't even the worst of what that thing had to offer.

So between countless simple but annoying battles, Emma had spent the day running around town doing a mix of things to get the situation under control. She'd already been to the library three times as Belle tried to find what the mysterious goo the dark pixies had spat at Ruby was made of, dodged at least seven of the six dwarves who demanded answers, and now needed to find Regina who was holed up and keeping busy in her own lonely way.

When Emma showed up to the mayor's office, she was hesitant to knock. She knew that losing Robin had been unbearable for Regina, but if Henry had taught her anything it was that true love always found a way to survive. Although she truly believed the optimistic sentiment, she figured she'd let her parents deal with the hope stuff, especially since Regina wouldn't take kindly to it in her anger. Even though the Queen needed space, the town needed her, so Emma rammed her fist on the frame and took a step back.

"Emma," Regina spoke, a little surprised as she answered the door. The surprise though quickly disappeared, leaving behind a trace of anger and hurt in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You seriously don't know?" Emma asked, cringing as a dreadful screech echoed through the streets. She was hoping Belle was making some progress, and more hopeful that Regina would be of some assistance. Emma figured it best not to mention Robin Hood, keeping things strictly business, especially since the iron hearted evil queen had clearly been crying for quite a long time, and smelled faintly of whiskey.

"I was asleep," Regina snapped, though one small sniff betrayed her. Emma frowned and decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Look, I know that you-"

"I don't!" Regina snapped, raising her chin high in a dignified manner. "Robin is in the past. He's nothing to me."

"Super power, remember?" Emma replied with a frown. "I know you're going through some things and it hurts, but your town needs your magical expertise, majesty."

The screeching sound reverberated through the town again. Regina grabbed her gloves, blushing madly.

"Your super power must be broken," she replied curtly, before disappearing into a thick cloud of purple mist.

Dejected but amused, Emma turned around and headed back towards the library, ready to continue one of the longest days of her life.

Needless to say, it was relief when David and Mary Margaret volunteered to run the station and keep up the search at night so the savior could get some rest. They had insisted that she sleep in as long as she wanted, and when she showed up at the sheriff's station the next day they would swap places and go home themselves. Even though she knew her parents would definitely be up all night trying to balance the wreckage of the town and little baby Neal, she still accepted their offer gladly and agreed to meet them the next morning with some hot chocolate in tow. Emma kissed Henry goodbye as he'd be spending the night with Regina again, trying to ease her back from heartbreak. Maybe he could give her the hope talk.

When Emma finally got back to the loft, she found Killian waiting for her, flask in hand and his lopsided grin widening as she came into view. She paused at the entry way, admiring her pirate. One look at him and so many problems seemed to melt away.

"Evening, love," he said, getting up from the couch and helping her shake off her coat. She smiled as he hung it up and snatched his rum from him, taking a long swig. Killian grinned. "Long day?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"You have no idea," she sighed, shaking her head. He led her to the couch and she told him all about the hunt for the dark pixies, Ruby's annoyance with her goopy ruined clothing, her fight in the forest where she managed to successfully win a small battle with newly mastered savior powers, and finally how Regina had disarmed the troublesome creatures. The conversation included plenty of chuckles from Killian as he ran his fingers lovingly through his princess' hair as he patiently listened to her complain, amused by the lilts and flow of her voice and charmed by her snark. This wasn't a side that many got to see of Emma and he savored every last second, and though she was more hesitant with him the looks she gave him and the way she smiled when they made eye contact- sea green meeting ocean blue- said that she felt the exact same way.

"So now Mary Margaret and David need to find them and work with Belle on figuring out something about reverting them back to their true selves and something something something," Emma sputtered, taking another swig out of the flask. "Lots of magic talk, I couldn't keep up. I just trust them to get the job done and we can be finished with all of it. I'd really like a day off but with this town, I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"Well I hope they find the beasts," Killian replied, squeezing her hand. "Seems like quite the day, Swan."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, before making a face. "These days everything is so fast paced, it's all bibbity bobbity boo," she huffed, smirking at Hook's confused expression, but moved on no matter how amusing it was. "It's getting to everyone, I think. Especially Regina- she just needs to sit down and maybe to talk with someone, not all of this... disaster."

"I doubt the queen would be willing to sit down with the cricket," Hook teased, still brushing his hand through the savior's golden hair.

"No, definitely not," Emma laughed, rolling her eyes. "Henry's been with her though. I just hope that she might open up to him."

"Well, you and I both know what it does to ones heart when you lose the person you love," Killian replied gravely. Emma nodded, but was still troubled.

"Of course, but I don't think she realizes that I've just been trying to do the right thing. I can't apologize for saving Marion's life- I won't. But she was so angry with me today it made me angry. I was just trying to help and she blew me off- oh, and she told me that my superpower was broken."

Killian raised his eyebrows at this, then laughed.

"Really?" he asked, bemused. Emma nodded.

"I know it's sounds insignificant, but when I was a kid…" she said, before trailing off. Emma was only just beginning to open up about her past. Before Killian, she didn't have anyone to talk to about. Her parents would have felt too guilty, Henry was too young to hear about living on the streets and breaking into shops. Even though they'd gotten closer the idea that Regina would sit down and listen to the savior's troubles was almost laughable. Unsure if she should proceed, she glanced up at him, looking for a sign. As if he knew exactly what she was searching for, Killian gave an encouraging nod. Smiling, Emma reached out her hands to grab his hook, clinging to it as she continued. "When I was a kid, I was just another piece in the system, you know? I bounced around- I didn't have anything. I had no home or family, let alone magic. I wasn't the savior. This… truth thing, as ridiculous as it seems, it was all the power I had. It's how I was able to believe in myself. It's why it hurt so much when Neal told me he never believed in it, it's like he was saying he never believed in me," she frowned, before glancing up at him again. "Is that petty?"

Emma continued to nervously fiddle with his hook again. It should be frightening or off-putting- it was for most who crossed paths with Captain Hook, but it had become a comfort for her, something to look at when she was feeling vulnerable. Killian however pulled it away and replaced it with his real hand, and upon feeling the smooth warmth Emma was glad.

"No, love, not petty at all," he replied.

His smile was so sincere, so supportive, Emma couldn't help but smile back, and then she couldn't help but kiss him. For once she had the loft all to herself for an entire night, so things quickly became more heated and built up into more than just a simple kiss- that was until Killan pulled away, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I tell you what though, lass," he spoke, his voice dropping lower into almost a growl. It made Emma's heart flutter and stomach clench. This man had quite the effect on her. "I propose that we test your superpower. After all, we can't have the savior getting rusty, can we?"

Emma didn't know what he was getting at and almost said something, but suddenly she was on her back, Killian hovering over her on the couch.

"I propose a little game," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her hand before slowly moving up to her shoulders, followed by her neck. Emma groaned as he nipped at the sensitive flesh, running his teeth then his tongue over the soft skin, soon after moving to the other side and speaking breathy words in her ear. "I make a statement, a claim if you will, and you tell me if I'm lying," he said simply.

Emma was so turned on she didn't know how she'd be able to form the words for this to work, but she wasn't going to stop wherever this was going, so she nodded frantically before pulling his mouth to hers, fighting for dominance in their kiss. Her shirt quickly disappeared and he was caressing her, moving his lips away to begin the game.

"Number one," he spoke, trailing the back of his fingers over her breasts while propping himself over her gorgeous figure with his other arm. Emma couldn't help but close her eyes and embrace the soft sensation, though the fire in her veins demanded more- much more. "Tomorrow you won't be able to walk straight."

She looked at him, gazed into his bluest eyes, gasping for air as he ran his tongue over one of her nipples. "Truth," she managed to sputter out, and suddenly she was more awake than she'd possibly ever been, even after the insanely long day she'd experienced. She could feel his smile over her skin as he kissed at her collar bones. "Killian please!" she gasped.

"Mmm?" he hummed, moving to her other nipple.

"Touch me," she moaned, lifting up her hips, trying to get him to go further south. But he shook his head, continuing to move between her throat and her breasts.

"Not yet, love," he replied. After a few moments though he took pity on her and, with a little impatient help from her own two hands, Emma's jeans were thrown on the floor and Killian's hand and stubble were grazing over her milky thighs and torso.

"Number two," he continued, slowly breathing down her stomach, lazily moving his lips further and further down towards the place she desired him most. "When this is over, you'll be screaming my name."

Her heart raced, he was telling the truth again. Oh god.

Emma couldn't form words, only moans, so she just nodded, hoping that he would understand and quickly get to where she needed him most. She quickly reached up and removed his shirt, running her hands against his hot skin, aching for him. In turn he slid off her panties, discarding them on the floor beneath them. Before she knew it she was completely naked before him and he was so close to her, his breath tickling her gleaming slit. She'd never seen anything more erotic than her pirate and his ridiculous smirk looking up at her, eyes gleaming wickedly. There was no way he didn't know the effect he had on her, no way he wasn't enjoying this.

"Number three," he finished, finally allowing himself a taste and giving her folds a long, lingering lick. Emma whimpered- bucking up and flexing her legs to try and get more, but he quickly pulled away to finish his game. "This will be the most pleasurable night of your life… so far. "

Oh god, another truth.

This time Killian didn't need a coherent response from her, Emma's gasping was answer enough. With deep satisfaction he inhaled her delicious scent and with a sigh of contentment plunged his tongue into Emma's centre, fingers dancing around that little bundle of nerves that so desperately needed his attention- but not quite yet. She buried her fingers in his hair and scratched at his back, biting her lips so she wouldn't cry out until she realized that was no need to be quiet, and let out her moans freely, desperately trying to catch her breath.

This was of course, even more of a turn on for Killian and though his length was growing in reaction to the sweet noises coming from her mouth he knew that he wasn't finished- not yet. He had made a promise, and gentlemen never went back on their promises, especially when it involved ravishingly beautiful women- and Emma was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Killian placed his left arm every so carefully on Emma's hip to hold her in place, grinning into her folds when he felt her grab his hook with the hand that wasn't bunched in his hair. His tongue and his hand switched places, fingers now plunging into her core, tongue lapping at her clit.

It wasn't long until Emma was shaking underneath him as she cried out his name, riding out her orgasm while shuddering into his eager mouth. The night wasn't even over yet and he'd already fulfilled one of his promises. Not bad. But of course he wasn't done yet. He let her rest for a few moments before he was back at work, insistent that tonight was all about her pleasure.

It was almost too easy, getting her to climax beneath him. He knew the places to suck, to plunge, to press- knew all her body's corners and secrets. She flooded his mouth, grinding against him as he thrust his tongue inside her, then his fingers. Endless combinations had her endlessly coming for him, sweating and moaning and crying out "oh god oh god, Killian! Killain!"

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Emma dragged him up her body and brought his lips down to hers, tasting herself on his tongue, secretly turned on by it. She carefully rolled over on the couch so she was on top of him, straddling him while rubbing her hands up and down his chest, until Killian scooped her up into his arms and stood up.

"Bed," he managed to get out in between kisses.

He quickly carried her up the stairs and onto her mattress, lingering his fingers over her ribcage, her collars bones, her breasts. Emma quickly unbuttoned his pants and got rid of them so they were bare against each other, Killian's hard and prominent length brushing against her thigh. One touch of his longing arousal and she knew she had to have him immediately.

Emma quickly took control again and climbed on top of his lower torso, shaking her hair out of the way as he smiled and instinctively reached up to comb his fingers through the golden mane.

"Hello gorgeous," he teased, both of them letting out a quiet chuckle as they remembered the first time he'd said that to her- in the mud after being hit by a car.

"Hello Captain," she replied, Killian almost growling in response.

She began to grind against his torso, just above his aching cock, sucking on his neck, hoping to leave a mark for her own pleasure.

"Something to remember this by," she whispered, eyes gleaming. Before he could tell her that he thought of her always, that he never needed anything to remind himself of how mad he was about her, her voice dropped and became husky. "I want you inside of me."

Before his eyes could even widen Emma lowered herself on to him and began to rock back and forth, moaning and panting at how wonderful it felt when he was inside her, how perfect they fit together, how everything that brought them to this moment must have been some kind of destiny.

But Killian had promises to keep, and quickly Emma was on her back as he took control. Leaning over to return the favor, he began to nip at her neck, feeling her breath on his ears as he began to pump into her, shaking the bed along with them as he quickened pace. Emma moaned out his name, cried out his name, muttered it into his lips when she dragged his head by the hair over to her face, only breaking her desperate kisses to shout out "Don't stop! Don't stop Killain!"

The feeling of her walls clenching around him and the way she called out his name was enough to push him over the edge and quickly follow her release, spilling himself inside her as they slowly came down from their euphoria, breathing quick and shallow breaths followed by deep ones as they tried to recover together.

Emma grabbed Killian's arms and wrapped them around her, feeling safe and beautiful in his grasp. Leaning in, he brought his forehead to hers, a gesture that they both knew to mean "I'm home when I'm with you."

"So love," Killian grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Superpower in working order?"

Emma laughed and nodded, closing her eyes to savor the touch of him around her.

"Definitely the best night I've had. So far," she added with an exhausted grin. "I have a feeling this won't be the last time I mention feeling insecure with my superpower."

"I guess we'll have to see if you can walk tomorrow then," Killian responded wickedly, holding her a little closer, savoring her smell of sweat and sex. "To see if they all check out."

"I trust you," Emma replied. And by the way she gazed into his eyes he knew this statement was far beyond the realm of tonight's events. His heart seemed to swell in his chest, and pressed another kiss against his lover's lips.

"I keep my promises," he murmured. "I don't intend to ever let you down."

Emma smiled- another truth.

They stayed up til early morning holding on to each other in a happy bliss, whispering secrets and promises until they had to finally drift off into a happy, blissful sleep.


End file.
